Nearly Lost You
by Edengwen
Summary: Medical call goes wrong and one of the EMTs gets trapped, can the team get her out in time and will she survive after it. Was it an accident or was someone trying to kill them? Also this may crossover to Chicago PD.
1. Chapter 1

**Nearly Lost You**

**Chapter One**

As the roof gave way Gabby thought of one thing. She pushed Shay into the corridor as the roof gave way covering the whole roof with dust and then the flames began.

"Gabby!" Shay screamed but no sound but the fire alarm blasting. Shay grabbed her radio and nearly screamed down it. "Ambulance 61 needs fire crews now to last location lost contact with other EMT roof cave in and fire."

Shay didn't listen to the radios reply she started to look for her friend. "Gabby…..Gabby! Gabby!"

_At the Firehouse_

"Come on Mills we're hungry" Otis started to complain.

"Make something then, food has to be cooked completely unless you want to be ill." Mills answered.

Everyone laughed.

Severide entered the room at a run. "What's the matter Kelly?" Casey asked.

**_Truck 81, Squard 3 – house fire, EMT trapped_**

With that everyone jumped in and went drove quickly to the scene.

As they pulled closer they all saw which ambulance that was outside. 61.

"Shay?" Casey shouted as he got out of the truck, Shay ran towards them.

"Part of the building caved in, fire in the roof that made the ceiling to fall in." She was coughing from the smoke.

"Shay where's Gabby?"

"She pushed me into the hall when the ceiling fell in, and I can't see her." She was upset, Casey looked shocked. "Kelly!"

Severide turned to face Casey and Shay crying into his jacket. "Dawson's in there!"

Vargas and Capp turned in hearing this and the Squard quickly ran into the building.

**Vargas POV**

When I heard that Gabby was still in there, me and Capp pulled on our masks and with Kelly we entered the building that was now in full flames. If Gabby was in here she didn't have long.

"Fire Department call out!" I heard Kelly shout as we searched downstairs, I was annoyed at that, we all knew that she was upstairs.

Then I heard someone shout the same thing, Casey and I was guessing Herrmann upstairs.

"Kelly I need you up here now!" I heard Casey scream through the radio.

All three of us made our way upstairs to find Casey and Herrmann moving things from the door way. "Shay says she was here when the fire started." Casey said as moved to let Kelly see the room. Capp and I were able to get into the room as Kelly and Herrmann searched the other rooms. I heard a small cough. Capp was getting worried. "Dawson!" He shouted again and again.

"Capp shut the fuck up for a minute." I shouted through my mask.

He turned to look at me as Casey entered the room. Then I quickly went to the corner of the room, moving some of the pieces of wood I could see her.

"I got her." I shouted as I cleared enough to see her face and chest. Capp ran to help and quickly placed his glove over a large cut to her head, it was bleeding a lot.

"Vargas take her out, Capp give him a hand." I heard Kelly shout. We both nodded and with me grabbing her chest and Capp on her legs we carried her out and onto the other ambulance that had turned up.

She was bad. I could clearly see that, and I was worried.

Would she make the trip to hospital?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Shay's POV**

Sitting there in the ambulance, seeing Gabby laying there not moving and barely breathing with her face covered with blood. She was pale; I could see that even through the dirt and blood. I watched as Jason placed an oxygen mask over her mouth as Alex jumped in the front and drove as quickly as he could and away from the waves of smoke pouring from the building.

I didn't move my eyes from Gabby's face, just praying that she would do something to show me that she was still alive. But then my head shot up as the monitor started beeping as her blood pressure started to drop quickly. And then her heart rate dropped.

"What's happening?" I muttered out as I heard Alex radio through to the hospital. "Internal bleeding and she's not getting enough oxygen." He said as he watched the monitor.

Then her heart stopped.

I froze, I couldn't move. I could do anything, she had saved my life. Then my body just went into work mode.

"Start CPR." I heard Jason shout as he quickly pushed air into her lungs.

_1,2,3,4,5… Crap gabby come on. _I thought to myself. She couldn't die on me.

Then I heard Alex nearly rib the doors open as I saw the hospital doors open and three doctors, ran out.

"Female late twenty's heart stop three minutes ago started CPR no response yet." Jason said as we moved her into the trauma unit. Then Alex stopped me.

"Far as you go shay, sorry but you need looking at too." I couldn't talk. Then I felt my eyes blinded with tears and then the jacket of Alex pressed into my face. "She will be fine shay, she's a fighter."

Then I felt Alex let go I looked up to see Jason walking back other to us. "We got her heart going; she going into surgery after a CT scan, all anyone can do is wait." I nodded "Want us to stay?" Alex asked but I shook my head.

"The guy's will be here soon. I will be ok." Both guys nodded.

"Let us know what happens please." Jason said. And I nodded before been led away from them to get check out. I didn't need it but I knew it would be earlier on the guy's if I did. Everyone would be worried about Gabby; she was bad I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Shays POV**

Sitting in the waiting room was like seeing gabby stop breathing again. No one came to tell me what was going on. I didn't know anything and yet I wanted to help.

She was my friend and she had risked her life to save me. And I couldn't repay her if she wasn't around. Then the thoughts of losing another friend filled my mind. I shook my head to get rid them, but then I remember something. Gabby's brother didn't know. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see chief standing there.

"Any news?" He asked, he was still in his gear. I shook my head and felt my face become hot. He sat next to me and held my hand. "She will be fine Shay, she's a fighter."

I nodded how could I tell him that she wasn't breathing the last time I saw her. "Where are the others?" Remembering that he and I were alone. "Coming soon, chiefs want their reports as soon as."

Then I felt a shock as it passed though my body. "It wasn't an accident, was it?" I muttered.

If it was not an accident, then someone had tried to kill us. "We don't know yet, but they are trying to find out quickly." I nodded.

"Have you got Antonio's number?" I hoped he did.

He nodded and handed me his phone. "Antonio gave me it after the thing with Voight." He smiled at the thought of Gabby's finding out what her brother did. I also smiled. Knowing how pissed she will be when she found out.

I stood up and walked away from him and away from the warning room just in case the guy's walked in and heard me.

I heard the phone ring. Then I had the laughter of the station.

**"Jay give it back to her." **I heard Antonio say.

**"Dawson"**

"Hey Antonio it's Shay."

**"Hey Shay what has my pain of sister done now." **And I heard someone laugh next to him.

"Antonio…..hmm…." I didn't know how to tell him but he heard the worry in my voice or something coz the next thing I knew he said.

**"Shay, is Gabby ok?"**

"No." I was able to say I felt my face grow hot again. I then heard the sound of Antonio stand up grab his jacket and was out the door.

**"Where is she? What happened?"**

"Fire at a call we went to, she….she got trapped. We're at Lakeshore." And then the line went dead. I knew he was driving here.

**Antonio POV**

The station was full of laughter. Jay had nicked a report from Lindsey's desk and he was keeping it out of Lindsey's reach, she was threatening him with physical harm when I heard my phone ring. I knew the number.

I pressed the answer button and then shouted

"Jay give it back to her." I shook my head at both of them. Laughed a bit and then answered.

"Dawson"

**"Hey Antonio it's Shay."**

"Hey Shay what has my pain of sister done now." I heard Jay laugh I knew about his brief relationship with my sister and really I wasn't that pleased but I let it go.

**"Antonio…..hmm…."** Then it hit me. Her voice was worried. The last time I heard Shay's voice like that was when she was worried about the Voight thing.

"Shay, is Gabby ok?" Then Jay stopped and Lindsey grabbed her file but then looked at Jay to me.

**"No."** It felt like a brick wall had fell on me. I nearly kicked my chair and with the phone in my hand I grabbed my jacket and left. Jay right behind me.

"Where is she? What happened?"

**"Fire at a call we went to, she….she got trapped. We're at Lakeshore."**

I stopped the call; I didn't want to know yet. I nearly ran out of the station but then as I pulled out my keys Jay grabbed them out of my hand. I could have slammed him against the car but I was to worked up.

"Give me the key's Jay now." I told him quietly, the anger was in my voice.

"I am driving you are too worked up to drive. Now where are we going?" He answered; I knew he cared for Gabby.

"Lakeshore." I said was we got in the car. And he drove at nearly top speed. "Thanks mate." I muttered.

"Hey Dawson it ended on a good note with your sister, we are still friends and I do care for her still. You know that." I nodded

"Next time ask me before you ask her out."I muttered and I saw him smile.

"Would you let me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Gabby is a fighter, she will be fine. And growing up with you that is saying something." I heard him chuckle.

And so did i.

"I hope that's enough." I said.

Would that be enough to keep her alive, Shay would only get that worried if she was serious ill or worse. I pushed the image from my head. But it was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Shays POV**

As I walked back to the warning room it was still only the chief still there. I smiled at him and placed his phone into his hand. "He is on his way." As I sat down the chief looked at me. "This is not your fault Shay; you could not have stopped this in anyway. Ok?"

"But I was the one who said that I could see someone up there, I was the one she followed." Then the tears came from my eyes, the Chief pulled me into him and I cried into his shoulder.

After it seen like forever, my head was still on the chief's shoulder. "What happens if…..if…?" I muttered out.

"She will be fine Shay." The chief said to me. I nodded again

The hospital was quiet; I saw little sign of the doctors that we handed her over too. Then a nurse that I knew walked past. "Annie" I said, she stopped and walked over to us. "Hey Shay I heard about what happened, sure you're ok?"

I nodded, "Heard anything about Gabby?"

Her face fell, "Tell me." I said. The Chief stood up and moved near us. "We need to know."

Annie signed. "Ok, she is in surgery. The CT showed bleeding in her brain and she has internal bleeding that also needs fixing. Also nine broken ribs, broken collarbone, and other injuries that need surgery, that's all I know. I'm sorry." She rubbed my arm and walked off.

My heart fell, head wounds were always the serious. I felt the chief move me back to the chairs and sat me down. "She will be fine." I then heard the sound of people running. I looked up to see who it was. I hoped it was the guys getting here. I needed Kelly here, but instead I saw Antonio and someone else.

"Heard anything?" Antonio asked both of us. I didn't know what to say.

**Antonio POV**

Jay drove faster than normal even in a chase. As we entered the Lakeshore car park, Jay parked and both of us nearly ran into the hospital. As I saw the waiting room all I could think about was if she was alive.

Then I saw Shay and the chief talking to one of the nurses and then the chief move Shay into the waiting room.

"Heard anything?" I asked them.

The chief nodded and stood up. "She is in surgery now. But she is badly injured put we don't know much."

I moved to a seat and sat in front of Shay my hands over my face. I knew I needed to keep it together but how could I, my sister was in survey. Jay went to move next to me but I heard his phone go off.

"Halstead." He said as he moved away. I watched his face, and then I heard. "Ok get security here now and lock down the crime scene. No I will meet them here. I am not leaving Dawson on his own."

I stood up as Jay put the down his phone and turned to us. "What the hell is going on Jay?"

"You got a phone call after we left. Lindsey answered it."

"Who was it and why are more cops on the way here for?"

"Don't know the who but… but he…." Jay couldn't finish.

"Said what Jay?" I was getting annoyed.

"He asked if you wanted to send flowers to Gabby's funeral."

I stepped back and then nearly fell to the floor for it not been for a chair. Gabby was in there because she was related to me.

"It wasn't an accident." I heard Shay say; as I looked at Jay he shook his head. Some nearly killed my little sister because of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Casey POV**

After the fire was out Chicago PD turned up along with Voight, with the chief gone to the hospital to see Shay and get an update on Gabby, me and Kelly would have to deal with him. All I wanted to do was to see Gabby but I could leave as no one knew about us yet. And I wasn't going to let Voight hurt anyone else.

"Lieutenants I need everyone's statements as soon as possible." Voight asked as he came towards us. I felt the anger grow in my chest.

"What are you doing here Voight?" Kelly asked annoyed that he was here.

"Look we are on the same side here." Voight said razing his hands in surrender.

"Intelligent Unit don't deal with fires so I ask again why are you here?" I said getting annoyed.

"Look if someone is after one of my team or their family, I will be involved Casey. We will have to work together on this."

"What do you mean one of your team? This house fire maybe an accident." Kelly said. Now some one of the guys had seen the police and moved towards us.

"Not likely." A voice from behind Voight, Lindsey walked towards us. "Jay is staying with him." Lindsey said to Voight, who nodded.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"Someone set this fire to kill someone." Voight said.

"Who? The only person injured was….." Kelly could finish the sentence, and neither could I.

"Yes, someone set this fire to kill Antonio's sister. However they have made this personal for both of us and they may wish they didn't." Voight said.

There was quiet mumbles around the teams. As this news went through me, I felt angry. Voight and Lindsey walked away towards the house. "Back to the house?" Kelly said.

"Yer alright lets go." I said as everyone climbed into the truck and left for the firehouse. I didn't say anything. No one did, I could feel the anger in the truck. Herrmann, Mouch and Otis didn't say anything in the back. Cruz was driving but he didn't speak to anyone. For a vehicle that was normal full of laughter and jokes; it was weird that no one spoke. But no one wanted too.

Gabby was part of this family, no one got away with causing trouble to someone in the family. And for me, it was a hell of a lot more personal. But then I thought about what Lindsey had said _'Jay is staying with him'_, Antonio. He would blame himself for this, he always did. Gabby was his little sister and no one dare mess with Antonio's family to which I know she had some uncles that were police and a cousin that had gone into the military.

I couldn't remember who we drove into the firehouse. Until I heard the doors slam shut. I opened my door but didn't get out. I looked at the squad's truck and saw Kelly talking very quickly to Vargas and Capp.

Kelly looked up and then the others nodded and walked off, Kelly walked towards me. "This isn't your fault Casey. So don't blame yourself."

"What did you ask Vargas and Capp?"

"Casey drop it." Kelly walked off but at this point I dropped from the truck.

"Now Severide."

Kelly looked back at me at first in anger but then he saw something in my face and then walked towards me looking confused and worried.

"What's going on between you and Dawson?"

I looked up at him "nothing stop changing the subject"

"I ask them to ask around to see if anyone saw what happened and doesn't want to talk to the police. And don't lie to me, I have seen you and her together ever you got feelings for her or she does with you."

He was right, of course he was. But I knew he only meant well. Kelly's face dropped. "How long you been together?" He could tell. I eyes started to become red. "Few weeks." I muttered out, "Let's get the paperwork done then we will go ok?"

I nodded and he gave me a one arm hug. I needed a friend but I wanted to see Gabby more. She had helped me through a lot and now she needed my help but I wasn't there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Shays POV**

The waiting room was too quiet. The guy called Jay was sat next to Antonio and the chief had brought us some coffee but Antonio hadn't touch it. He was blaming himself, like he normally did.

"Dawson this is not your fault." Jay had final said before both of us saw over ten cops walk near the door. To which Jay stood up and nodded to the chief. Antonio didn't move or look up, his hands were over his mouth like he was praying for Gabby.

I heard Jay's voice through the wall.

"Two at each entrance and exit, one in the waiting room and two near the nurses' station on the floor they move her to and two others in the hall way and one at the door and the other two in the car park in a unmarked car. Any odd behaviour report it and IDs are to be checked. A visitor list will be made up soon ok." When as the officers left Jay walked back in with another officer in pain clothes.

"How you holding up Dawson?" He asked.

Antonio looked up. "Feel like finding this son of a bitch and put a bullet though his head. Does that sound ok?" He was getting anger, towards the person who did this and himself.

"Sorry, just asking." The cop moved to sit next to him.

"Sorry Mike it's not your fault this happened." Antonio muttered but loud enough to hear.

"Don't worry about it; no one is getting near you or Gabby with us here." Mike said smiling at him and then at the chief.

"We need a list of all fire-fighters who will be coming and photos to give the others." Jay said to the chief.

"Sure I will ask Casey to print out a few copies to bring when they get here." To which he stood up and walked out to call Casey.

**Casey POV**

I had collected most of the guys' statements and made my way to the chief office to which I needed to call base and ask for another house to cover the shift till end so they could go to hospital.

But as I entered the phone went I picked it up.

"Firehouse 51" I said.

**"Casey it's me I need you to print out the houses ID charts and bring them here, make that ten copies and bring them here with you." **The chief knew.

"So they have put security to protect Gabby and Antonio then?"

**"How do you know that?"**

"Voight came to the scene and told us, to be truthful he was right about one thing."

**"And what was that?" **I heard the chief chuckle a bit.

"This is personal." I said feeling again the anger build inside me.

**"Got that right, when you guys coming as Shay needs someone here."**

"In around ten minutes."

**"Ok see you guys then." **

As I placed the phone down I wished to myself that I had asked about Gabby. But maybe I didn't want to hear bad news no yet. And I didn't know who I would handle it, as I opened the chief's computer Kelly walked in.

"What you doing?" he said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Chief was copies of the houses people so that we can see Gabby."

"Why?"

"The cops at the hospital need them just in case…." I couldn't finish.

"Just in case they go after Gabby again," he finished. I nodded.

I watched as the pages printed.

"Can you keep quiet about…..about me and…"

I could really talk.

"About you and Dawson, yer. I am just surprised you kept it quiet this long."

I laughed, "Well Antonio knows."

"Good coz otherwise you would need to explain to him about two being together and I would have to be there for that."

"Why?" I said as I looked at him, his face smiling broadly.

"Because it would be funny to watch him threaten you."

"Thanks" I said collecting the pages and putting them together.

"Welcome. Now let's go to the hospital."

I nodded and then Kelly shouted everyone down to leave.

As I jumped in the car I hoped she would be alright.

She had to be. She was family and a good friend.

**Antonio POV**

I hated sitting, but with Jay next to me and Mick sat reading a book I couldn't talk to them I didn't want to. Shay was sat in silence with the chief's arm about her shoulders. She was blaming herself like I was. Then the door opened and a man in scrubs came out.

"I am looking for Miss Gabriela Dawson's family?"

"We are" said the chief as I only looked at him.

"Only family sorry." He said.

"I'm her brother." I said standing up.

"Come with me please." I nodded and followed. I went through the doors to the hall and he stopped and turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Sorry Antonio Dawson. How bad is she?"

"Well Mr Dawson your sister suffered a lot of damage from the ceiling collapse. She did have a large bleed in her brain to which the operation was mended also a huge internal bleed to her abdomen to and from that has lost a lot of blood. She also had a punched lung to which is now fitted but also eight other ribs not counting the one that punched her lung are also broken, her right collarbone is broken but it a clean break with no movement of ever part of the bone. Her skull has a hairline fracture to it on the right side. She has been moved into the ICU and will be on a venerator until we are sure that her lung has mended but also because of the brain injury we had to place her into a coma so her brain can in some way fix itself. But she is not out of the woods yet."

The news hit me and I had to sit in a chair that was in the hall. She was bad and it was my fault.

"Do you want me to get someone?" I asked looking at me.

"Yer get Jay, please." I needed to tell him something and I knew he wouldn't fight with me about it.

The doctor nodded and went into the waiting room. I looked up to see Jay walking towards me. The doctor filled him in on Gabby's injuries and moved away.

"This is not your fault Antonio, do you hear me. This guy will pay for what he did." He told me but then I looked into his eyes.

"Promise me something." I asked and he nodded.

"Make this guy pay for it. And make sure Laura and the kids are safe too."

"Voight sent a couple of officers there. Lindsey is now on protection and so am I."

"What all these cops are for show to protect Gabby like?" I smiled.

"No mate, my job it's to protect you and Mike's job and the lads are to protect Gabby. Mike will move outside her room when she is brought there. We will get this guy and no one else will get hurt because of it."

He was right the only person that would get hurt was the guy who did this. For once I was glad Voight was my boss. This guy would be dead, and I wanted him to be at the end of this. No one hurt my family and would get away with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Antonio POV**

I sat in the hall with Jay not wanted or able to move. I wanted my family but most of my little sister to be safe but instead I drew them into the danger. When I saw Jay stand up I looked at him and then down the hall to see the doctor again and then Gabby, I nearly ran after them. I got the room to which they put her. A private room with no side hall ways, I was guessing Jay's idea.

"She will be fine. She is a fighter." The doctor said as he opened the door and let me in the room. She was pale, and with the tube down her throat it was hard to see her health again. I nodded and as the doctor left he shut the door and I was alone. Alone to deal with the mess I had put both of us in.

I then hear the door knock and Jay stepped in.

"Hey Mike will be at the door do you want me to go tell Chief Boden?" Jay asked.

I nodded, I couldn't move from the seat next to her.

He left the room; I took out my phone from my jacket pocket and remembered that Gabby and Casey were now a couple. But he would be with the others who didn't know. I hit call on Casey's number.

I hear it ring then a worried Casey on the end.

**"Antonio what have you heard?" **

"Hey I am with her now, she on a venerator. One of her ribs punched her lung. But she is stable for now." I was trying to paint a different picture to what was in front of me, she looked dead.

I heard no reply. "Casey you still there"

Then I heard Cruz's voice in the background, he was on his way here. Shit. I knew how he would react.

**"We here now, see you in a minute!"**

Then the line went dead. I looked back at her. Even as a kid Gabby never lay still, I wanted her to be ok and know that she would pull through but did she have the strength to do that now.

I don't know.

**Casey POV**

I was in the car with Cruz, Kelly and Vargas. I had the folder with me but didn't look in it. I knew the faces and thinking that she was in that much danger that they needed photos and names for people allowed to visit. I hated it.

Then I heard my phone go off. I knew the number and answered the call quickly.

"Antonio what have you heard?"

**"Hey I am with her now, she on a venerator. One of her ribs punched her lung. But she is stable for now."**

I froze and I could talk, we all knew that a punched lung was dangerous and her been there with tubes down her throat was painful to think of.

** "Casey you still there"**

Then I saw Cruz look at me as we pulled into the hospital car park. I was the three other cars behind us pull up next to us.

"We here now, see you in a minute!"

I put the phone down, I didn't want to know too much before the chief told the guys but Vargas and Kelly had told them that I had gotten a call from Antonio.

"How is she?" Kelly asked.

"How bad?" Vargas added knowing my worried face.

"She is on a venerator that's all I know. Ok let's get to Shay and the Chief, we will find out more there.

I was right; as I saw the undercover cops around the hospital I knew they were taking this serious. Antonio was blaming himself; I knew that from his voice. And so was I.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Shays POV**

When the doctor had gone for Jay to sit with Antonio I was worried. Then Jay had come back shouted the officer Mike and both had been gone for a while.

Then I saw Jay's head talking to someone on the phone, he didn't look happy. I worried about Gabby; she was bad I knew that as soon as I saw her.

Then I heard some voices I knew. I turned around to see everyone coming towards us. I smiled at Severide and stood up. He gave me a hug and I ended up crying again into his chest, "What you heard?" I heard someone say. I let go of Kelly to see it was Capp asking the chief.

"I don't know, they have spoken to Antonio but haven't heard anything else."

"But Casey…." The Vargas stopped when Jay entered the room. "Here the IDs" Casey said as he past the file to Jay.

He smiled and nodded, "Antonio wanted me to come and tell you how she is, well what the docs told me is that she has a fractured skull which major bleeding inside her brain which has been fixed, also punched lung, broken ribs and collarbone. Also internal bleeding, docs say she not out of the woods yet but they placed her into a coma so they can keep an eye on any brain damage she might have."

The news hit us all hard. Kelly kept me up right as I fell into his arms. Casey moved away from us, Severide just stayed with me as everyone else took a seat. Severide sat me down on the chair and let me cry into his shoulder. "She is still alive Shay. She's a fighter."

Jay moved away from us, maybe to give all the officers the images; I knew her parents were out of the country, so Antonio was alone. But then I remembered he wasn't alone. He had Casey; she couldn't keep that a secret from me. I pulled away from Severide and went to find Casey; I went as far as the exit and then found him. He was sat on one of the seats outside the hospital.

"Hey." I mumbled as I sat next to him.

"Heard anything?" He quickly asks looking up at me, fear in his eyes. I shook my head.

He was trying to hide it. "I know." I then said to get rid of the silence that had been around. "Know what?" He asked trying to get his voice to cut out the emotion that was too easy to read. "That you two are sleeping together." I said.

His head shot up, I smiled. "Really you two thought that I couldn't tell. Please, she has had a little spark in her since you two did it. Come on."

He laughed knowing where I was coming from. They both had been happier since we got together. I look down at the floor, "Antonio looked like hell when he came in, I didn't know if he was going to kick off at anyone and everyone for not telling us what was going on or he was going to sit their quiet and not say anything." I muttered.

"Which one was it?" Casey asked.

"He sat quiet but then yelled and snapped at his friends from work. He needs you Casey, he was there for you and now you need to be there for him." He looked at me, and I at him.

He knew I was right, he nodded and we both stood up, "we will face it together ok?"

He smile and I gave him a hug to which he thanked me for.

When he went back to see if any other news had come out, she would make it.

She had too.

**A/N **

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Antonio's POV**

I hate just sitting her waiting for her to wake up, god how many times had she done that for me and not complained. But she hadn't put me in the bed, my job did and now she was suffering because of me. I am the reason that she is here, all because someone wanted me to suffer. I wanted to make him pay, no one hurt my family and got away with it. But I didn't want to leave her alone. She needed someone with her, she was my little sister for god sake and I should have protected her from this.

Then I remembered Casey, god I knew no one in the firehouse knew about them yet. And I didn't want to let it out if they didn't want it out. So I guess I needed to get him in here somehow. So I got up and opened the door, Mike was sat on a chair across from the door, he was reading that book again. When he heard the door open he looked up. "You alright Dawson?" He asked looking at my face.

"Can you go and get Casey cause I need to talk to him?" I asked him he looked a little confused however smiled and nodded. Getting up he walked back towards the waiting room.

**Casey's POV**

I sat next to Shay in the waiting room letting the news of Gabby's injuries sink in. His girl was lying badly injured and he couldn't see her. Then he heard the door open to see a detective that he didn't know.

"I'm looking for Casey?" He said and most of the team looked at me. "That's me." I said standing up.

"Antonio wants to talk to you." He said. I nodded and followed him through.

"I'm Mike by the way." He said shaking my hand as we walked down the hall.

"Matthew Casey." I answered back.

Then he pointed at a door. I muttered a thanks and then opened the door.

The image of the room shocked me. Gabby was lying so still, even when she was so tired from a double shift she would still move in her sleep. The tube was still down her throat with machines hanging on the wall.

I snapped out of my state of shock and shut the door. Antonio looked up and quickly moved to me, hugging Antonio I lose it. The tears just ran down my face, "she is a fighter Matt remember that." He muttered in my ear.

When he let go I saw that he had been crying too, I pushed me towards the chair next to the bed and made me sit down. He then sat back down in his seat and watched Casey closely. "What did the doctor's say?" I was able to mutter out. We both had stopped crying but I couldn't talk.

"Jay said he would tell you?" He muttered his voice breaking.

"He did, but what's her chances?" I said. Antonio's head shot up.

"I can't lose her Antonio. Tell me the truth." I said not taking my eyes of her pale face.

"Not good but not without hope. Gabby is strong and too stubborn for her own good sometimes." He said chuckling a bit. "And she wouldn't leave you Matt. She cares about you too much for that."

I nodded. She was strong and she wouldn't leave me. Wouldn't leave us. Her family.

I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Casey's POV**

I hated just sitting here, watching her slowly breath in and out. I kept hoping for another breath so I knew she was alive. But I hated waiting, she allowed made me wait for her. I smiled at that, memories I had with her and hoping that she would remember them too.

"What are you smiling at?" Antonio asked looking at me.

"Just remembering how she uses to make me wait for her…" I said however didn't finish because he started laughing. "She always made me wait for her too; I guess she does that to everyone." He said smiling, but I could tell that in his eyes he wanted to scream. He was blaming himself for what happened. She was his little sister who he protected all the time. But know he had caused his sister to get hurt.

Then I heard my phone buzz in my pocket, when I pulled it out I say Shay's number light up. I opened it and placed it too my ear.

"Hey Shay" I said keeping my voice down.

"Hey how is she?" Her voice was strong but I could tell she had been crying again. I knew her too well and we both needed to make sure Gabby was alright.

"Nothing's changed. You still here?" I asked knowing the answer but I couldn't say anything else.

"Think we are going to leave yet?" Shay laughed back, I knew who she meant. The whole house would be taking up the waiting room.

I signed. "She will be fine Casey, she always is isn't she." Shay added, she was right like normal. Gabby always was tougher than she looked, and with a brother like Antonio I wasn't surprised that they fought that much. But they loved each other. Then I heard a voice next to her. "Is that Severide?" I asked. To which Shay replied, "Yer he is not happy that Voight is here talking to the chief." At that I pulled a face.

"What's up?" Antonio asked looking at me.

"Voight here." I answered to which he knew I was annoyed with. But with that comment Antonio got up and left the room, waving off Mick who had sat up at the door opening.

"Antonio on his way, I think." I told Shay hoping that Antonio wasn't going to lose it like I nearly did. But I had to stay; I had to stay for her. I wasn't going to lose her again.

**Shay's POV**

As soon as Casey put the phone down I saw Antonio move quickly to Voight.

"Got anything new?" I heard him ask Voight, Capp and Vargas along with Mills had gone to get everyone a cup of coffee. They came back with around four trays full of cups of steaming coffee, I guessed we all needed something but I was worried. I guess I was wishing that Gabby would wake up and be alright but I knew it was going to take some time for her to be alright again.

Then we all jumped when we heard Antonio punch the wall. I saw his face, only for a few moments before he went back to Gabby's room. His face was filled with both anger and pain. I guessed that they had nothing new on who did this.

I just hoped that I would see her smile again, hear her laugh or try to hide her feelings for Casey around everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Elven**

**Severide's POV**

I hate feeling useless, god how could I be so stupid not knowing about Casey and Dawson. They were prefect for each other, and they were best friends. God what were the others going to say when they found out?

But what really annoyed me is that someone thought they could get away with trying to kill one of our family? My family?

After a few hours the chief told everyone to go home, Shay wasn't leaving so I told her that I would also stay but she told me to go. I walked outside and travelled back with Capp and Vargas. As we got back to the station to get changed out of our kits, I sat next to Capp.

"You heard anything?" I asked. Capp's face fell and shock his head. "Sorry, no one has called me back yet." I nodded, "fancy a drink?" Capp asked looking at his phone. And at that moment, "we're in." I heard as Mills and Vargas walked into the locker room. I nodded, that made Capp smiles and pattered me on the shoulder and then shook me. "Come on mate. I need a drink." Capp said more and more annoying me until I turned and tried to hit him. He just laughed and made a quick exit.

I shook my head, I knew he was only trying to cheer me up and well it worked; I left and went to the chief's office. I saw him sat at his desk; I knocked before opening the door,

"Hey Chief. The rest of us are going for a drink, you coming?"

The chief looked as annoyed as I felt but his was written all over his face. He looked up and signed.

"I haven't heard anything from Casey or Shay but it hasn't been that long….."

"Chief" I cut him off and he looked up from the paperwork that was covering his desk. "They promised to call if anything happened and we will still have our phones on us but we need to relax a little. Knowing Dawson, she would kill us if we stopped that." I said smiling at him, it wasn't a full smile but he got the point and nodded.

"I will be along in a bit." He said pointing at the paperwork, I nodded and left meeting up with Capp at the door and left to go to the bar.

**Casey's POV**

I had to leave that room; I couldn't stay watching as the machine breathed life into her. It was killing me slowly. I turned to look at Antonio how had passed out in his chair, I guest everything had hit him at once and now his body was in shut down.

I walked back into the waiting room to find Shay sat next to one of the police officers I had seen before and she had a hot cup of coffee in her hand. The officers nodded at me and left, I guess he guessed who I was until I saw the photo-ID pages in the book he had been reading. I signed and let my head fall in my hands, until I heard someone come close in which I lifted my head and saw the officer with a cup of coffee which he handed me it with a smile and then took his seat.

I guessed I looked like I needed one; I signed again taking a sip of the warm liquid. It burnt my throat but I didn't stop sipping at it. I wanted to feel some of the psychical pain that she had felt being trapped in that room. If it hadn't been for Vargas how had hear her she would have been dead. I needed to thank Vargas and Capp for getting her out.

They had saved her from that fire; they were the ones that carried her out of the burning building. But I wanted to make that person who caused all of this pain. I wanted them to feel some of the pain that I did now, but then I thought of something much worse. Voight. He would make the pay for it more than I ever could.

Shay final looked up at me and I felt her hand on mine, I looked at her. She gave me a sad smile, but her eyes said everything.

"Antonio asleep and I…..I needed to get away." I hoped it didn't sound the way I thought it did. But she smiled. "He ok?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. He went quiet after he came back from talking to Voight. Then when I looked back up he was asleep." I signed looking back down at my cup.

"She will be alright Casey. I know my girl and she would go with dragging you and me with her." She said smiling at me.

I laughed under my breath. She was right like normal. But I missed her. I missed her badly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Antonio's POV**

I felt the room come back to me. God, these hospital chairs aren't the most comfortable things to sleep on but he couldn't leave. His baby sister needed him. Family was everything to his family and they protected each other but this time it had caused the trouble.

I remember when we were both kids and she was having trouble with a boy and how we both dealt with him. I got grounded for a month for hitting that kid, but god it felt good to stop the little bastard from hurting my little sister. Sometimes I thought I may be a little overprotected with her like when I use to police check her boyfriends to make sure they weren't going to hurt my sister, but I was there for her when they did and normally they got a little visit right after.

A quick beeping caused him to look up, she was moving. Before he could stop himself he opened the door and stopped the passing nurse. "I think she's waking up." I said, she nodded and ran for a doctor. A coughing made me turn around and I saw her eyes moving. "Gabby." I said grabbing her hand and repeating myself again and again calling her name.

But soon I was pulled away from her and the doctor pulled a penlight out of his pocket and looked into her eyes. "She's coming round." The doctor said to me, then I saw her eyes crack open. "Miss Dawson you are in hospital, you need to calm down." The doctor softly said however I saw the panic in her eyes. I pushed the nurse away from her and grabbed her hand and as the doctors removed the tube from mouth I kept talking to her, "gabby look at me. It's ok." She looked at me and she started to calm down.

The doctor nodded and then spoke to her. "Miss Dawson you are in hospital. I need to ask you some question. Is that alright?" He asked, she nodded.

"What is your first name?" He asked.

"Gabriela" She whispered through the oxygen mask that the nurse had placed on her face.

"Good and who is standing next to you?" The doctor said pointing at me.

"My idiot of a brother." She said and I smiled.

"She fine." I muttered to the Doctor who smiled and nodded.

"Are you in an relationship?" The doctor asked.

She nodded and I smiled knowing she remembered. "With Casey." She muttered closing her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" Was the last question, I could read her face and I knew she was but she nodded.

"I am going to give you some more pain medication now. So you might feel a bit sleepy so don't fight it. Your body needs time to heal." He said and she slowly nodded falling back asleep however this one without those machines.

I smiled knowing that she was ok; my little sister wasn't going to die. She was alright, and I knew it. I smiled to myself and I didn't even remember all the doctors and nurses leaving the room. I didn't want to leave her but I knew that Casey and Shay would want to know.

So moving towards the door was like a mile long, I didn't want to leave her but I needed to tell them personal. I opened the door and with a second look back I moved towards the waiting room. When I got to the waiting room, Shay was lightly asleep on Casey's shoulder. Casey looked up and without think he stood up, waking Shay up with his action. "Hey." She said before spotting me and joining him.

"How is she?" Casey asked. I smiled.

"She woke up." I said and they both signed.

"Thank god." Shay said smiling.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Casey asked.

I nodded. "She fine, in pain but the docs given her something for that." They smiled but then Casey's smile fell. "Does she remember….." He started but I finished it.

"Does she remember you two are sleeping together and keeping it from everyone but me and Shay?" I said smiling at his face when he looked between me and Shay. But he nodded.

"Yep she remembers. Right after she called me an idiot." I said and Shay started laughing. "She's fine."

"Can I see her?" Casey asked me. I nodded, "I have to phone Laura and our parents. So go ahead." Smiling knowing that at least someone would be with her, Shay nodded.

"I phone Severide and let the Chief know." I nodded and watched as Casey quickly walked back to Dawson's room.

**Severide's POV**

Sitting in Molly's with a beer in my hand keeping an eye on everyone, I was worried about the guys but everyone was helping each other. Hermann was working the bar with Otis, I remembered how happy Casey had been for the last few weeks and I thought to myself how I could have missed those two going out.

I smiled and shook my head; however it fell as soon as it came. If Casey lost Dawson, I didn't think he would deal with the loss again. He wouldn't, if we lost Dawson. We would lose Casey.

But then I felt my phone buzz. Looking at the my phone I saw that it was Shay. "Guys." I shouted getting everyone's attention. I answered my phone and I knew everyone was watching.

"Shay, what happened?" I asked trying not to worry.

**"She's awake." Shay answered**

I couldn't speak. "She what?" trying not to sound too worried.

**"She is a-w-a-k-e. Get it now." She replied in her normal manner.**

"So no lasting damage?" I asked, looking at the chief.

**"Doesn't look like it. Called Antonio an idiot and remembered sleeping with Casey and keeping it secret from everyone so…." She laughed. **

I smiled. "Need picking up?" I asked knowing that Casey would be stuck to Dawson's side.

**"Nor I'm good. I'll get a taxi see you at home." **

And with that she put the phone down.

I smile and looked up.

"She's awake." I said and the whole place cheered.

"Docs don't think there is any lasting damage but they will let us know." The chief nodded.

"Drinks on the house!" Herrmann shouted. I smiled but shook my head.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said quickly leaving. I needed to talk to Shay, I needed to vent my anger at someone say what I was feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Severide's POV**

As I got home I saw Shay sat on the coach with a magazine open with the TV on. I as I walked in she smiled and picked up a bottle of beer and handed it to me. "Thanks." I muttered. Before sitting next to her before I emptied half of the bottle into my body. I wanted to get drunk, I needed to get drunk. Someone had hurt my family, and I was pissed.

"Did you see Dawson?" I muttered to her not wanting to raise my voice.

But she shook her head, "Antonio said she woke put in pain so they gave her some pain medication for it and she fell back asleep. Then Antonio called his family to let them know and Casey went to see her. Antonio waited with me until my taxi came to pick me up. The police are still there and will be until they catch whoever did it." She explained. However that made my blood boil, I tried to slow my breathing down and I could see that she saw that.

"I want to get my hands on the person who thinks they can hurt my family and get away with it." I said trying not to lose my temper with her. God she could have been trapped with Dawson, she could have been killed if it hadn't been for Dawson.

Shay grabbed my hand, I didn't look at her. I couldn't, I could feel the fire in my eyes. "Kelly you did everything you could. Gabby's fine and I'm fine. Antonio will get this guy and make him pay. Ok. Kelly this isn't your fault." And with that she pulled my face to look at her.

"Ok?" She said smiling with her normal grin. That made me smile back and nodded. "Good, so let's get drunk." She said jumping up and running to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles. I smiled coz I could tell that she was already close. So it wouldn't take long for them both to pass out somewhere.

**Casey's POV**

I walked into the hospital room and smiled. She was asleep and she looked so peaceful that I almost forgot that she was hurt until I heard the machine that was still next to her bed. I moved closer to her and sat back into my chair put pulled it closer to her, and took her hand.

I hoped that she didn't wake up because of me but she was still asleep, I was happy that she was going to be ok but I knew Gabby. She wouldn't want time off work even with her injures; to be honest the head injury was the one thing that scared me because of what happened to me. But I knew that she would puss herself to get back to work before her body was ready for it.

Then my mind turned to who could have done this, how could someone set a fire and try to kill someone that helped so many? That made my blood boil so much that I let go of her hand and rubbed my face, she was so beautiful when she was asleep and quiet. At home she would never stay still and it normally ended up with her been on top of me. I would wake up with her head on my chest but I didn't care, if we didn't have work I would ask her to stay there all the time.

I smiled, remembering how Kelly had acted when he found out about us. And well Shay knew but she was just scary in that way.

"What are you smiling about?" I had a voice and I looked at her face and her big brown eyes were open.

"Hey." I whispered and grabbed hold of her hand. "Hey." She whispered back, and in that moment we just looked at each other until I kissed her on the lips hoping not to hurt her. I pulled away and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked still whispering as I stroked her cheek. Her head fell against my hand as she signed. "Drugs are still in my system so ok for now." She said but I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey…hey." I said stroking her check. "How's Shay? Is she ok?" She asked and my smile broke bigger than before.

"You're the one in hospital Gabby and your worried about Shay. Unbelievable." I said shaking my head but I then told her, "She is fine and is with Kelly. And by the text I just got a text from her I bet she is already drunk and having fun." She smiled at that knowing that was true.

"And she knows." I said as an afterthought. Her face showed that she didn't get it. "She knows about you and me. Don't ask me how but she does. And Severide knows too." She nodded and I saw that she was fighting to stay awake.

"Hey baby, don't fight it. If you need to sleep then sleep, I will be here when you wake up." She smiled and I waked as she fell back to sleep. I wasn't going to leave her so I let my head fall onto the side of the chair and closed my eyes. It was the first time today that I relaxed. She was safe and I wasn't going to lose her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Severide's POV**

My heart is killing me, never never and never again will I agree to drink with Shay like that again. I looked at the ceiling above my head and I was sure in hell that it was moving. My head was still ringing when I pulled myself off the bed. I needed a drink without any alcohol in it. I knew there was some orange in the fridge so as I got up I thought I was alright but clearly I wasn't. I tried to walk down the stairs without falling, easier said than done. I had to hold onto the railing to get down then without falling head first down them. As I got to the kitchen I put the coffee machine on before I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and didn't worry about a glass and opened the bottle and I poured the liquid into my mouth.

"Why is the sun up?" I heard Shay groan and come into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs holding onto the table. I smiled, at her but I felt the same way. Looking around I saw around twenty empty bottles laid around the room. We shouldn't have drunk that much because our worlds were still spinning.

"It was your idea to get drunk last night." I said knowing the answer I might get back from her. She just looked at me and pulled her tongue out before laying her head on the table, I smiled. We were healing, if only a little. I heard the coffee machine finish and quickly poured myself and Shay a cup of it. She needed one and so did I. As I poured it I heard my phone ring, but I hadn't got a clue where the hell I had put it last night. I put down my coffee but before I moved around the table Shay had ran to the couch nearly falling down the steps and grabbed my phone.

"Hello, Kelly's phone." She said smiling at me. I wanted to say something however I just smiled, this was so Shay.

"Oh, hey Casey." Shay said and I quickly moved and sat next to her.

"You sure?" She said looking down as she thought of her reply. "Yes we will be there in an hour when we both sober up." And then she laughed like she normal did.

"See you then." And with the she cut the call and smiled at me. I hadn't got any of that conversation. I threw my arms into the air. "What did he say?" I almost yelled, I wanted to know why Casey would call me. Of course he knew me and Shay had gotten drunk, god the texts much have been enough evidence to tell him that. Well I guess that was one moment I could remember from the night before. But not much else.

"Gabby wants to see us!" She yelled pulling me into a hug. Her scream had made my ears ring but then I felt scared. I had seen Dawson as Capp and Vargas carried her out; I was scared in how she looked now. All the blood that had come from her head wound had covered nearly all of her face, she looked dead.

As she pulled away, by the way her face was I could tell that she was trying to work out what was wrong with me? I couldn't tell her, god I couldn't. So I smiled and looked at her. "How long is it going to take till the others find out about those two?" I asked which caused her to break into her long cheeky grin. "Maybe two days." She said thinking hard. "I bet one." I said laughing.

She looked at me not understanding that. "Well then I tell them." I added quickly before running to catch a shower getting a number of curses behind me.

**Gabby's POV**

I head hurt, my whole body hurt. I couldn't move, even breathing hurt. My lungs felt like they were on fire. I loved Matt, and I knew he loved me. And having him here with me made some of the pain go away; however nothing could get this headache to away. The room was quiet, too quiet. I remembered falling asleep with Matt softly talking to me, just quietly speaking to me. As I closed my eyes, he smiled at me.

As I opened my eyes I could see Matt still asleep holding my hand in his and with his head lent very careful on the bed. I smiled, he looked so tired and I guessed he hadn't slept at all or only a few hours before waking up worried.

I guessed the Doctor had made the pain killer go into my system every few hours to help with the pain. I was thankful for that because I knew that I had done some real damage to my body, I felt my body burn. The doctor had come to talk to me last night after Antonio had left and had filled me on my injuries. The brain injury scared me the most and I knew why my lung was burning as when my rib had punched it. God it hurt.

I tried to push myself up without waking Matt up but as I pushed myself up the pain in my lung made me take in a harsh gasp of air. Casey's eyes shot open with the noise and quickly grabbed my hand, I didn't even feel tears fall from my eyes.

"Hey." He whispered and brushed the tears from my eyes. I fell into his arms, he hugged me. I was scared, really scared. But sitting had caused me to go a little dizzy so after a minute he helped me lie back down. I grabbed his hand before he let go, "I'm here baby. I am not going anywhere I promise." I smiled and thought of something. "Hey can you call Severide and see if he can bring Shay here. I want to see her?"

He smiled, "if they are up." He laughed; I tried by the lung hurt when I chuckled. So I quickly stopped. I wanted to see her, he moved away from me to make the call as the nurse had come in to check my vials as she finished and moved out of the room. He turned and pocketed his phone.

"They are both up and will be here as soon as they can. Why don't you try get some more sleep?" He asked giving me his puppy dog eyes and smiling with that grin he knew very well did it for me. I nodded and let my eye lids close. I wanted to stay awake but I couldn't.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Casey POV**

As she fell asleep my mind turned back to the person who had done this. Who would try and kill someone who helped so many people? Whoever did this wasn't human. They weren't. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, I watched as he chest moved with every breathe she took. I wanted her to be safe; I wanted to keep her safe forever but I couldn't. I let her down ones already and she had gotten hurt.

I wanted her to be better, free from the pain that was only stopped from a mixture of drugs in her system. And I wanted her home and away from the machines and the doctors. I wanted her to be alone with me without anyone walking in so both of us could say what we were truly thinking.

God, I nearly lost her. I lost one person in my life I thought that I loved but Gabby, I love her. I love her and I had nearly lost her. All I could see was her body as Vargas and Capp had pulled her out of the rubble and check for a pulse.

I didn't want to lose her again; I remember her face covered with her own blood and barely any air moving in and out of her chest. I shook my head to get rid of these images, I couldn't think like this. She wasn't gone, I didn't lose her. She was here asleep and alive.

Then I heard someone open the door, I turned to see Antonio come in. But he left the door open.

"Hey Antonio." I said looking at his worried face.

"Hey, how long she been asleep?" Antonio asked looking at his sleeping sister, she was everything to him and he was always a over protective older brother.

"Not long, Shay and Kelly are coming here to see her in a bit." Antonio nodded at that, something was playing with his mind as he wasn't fully aware of the room or anyone in there.

"Are you ok Antonio?" I asked standing up. Not moving towards him but stood live I was protecting Gabby from any danger that might be coming.

"It can wait." He said looking at his sister, "not here and I am not leaving her on her own. Wait till Shay gets here."

I nodded and sat back down; Antonio had now shut the door and sat in the other chair next to the bed. We waited in silence, Antonio was hiding something and it was killing him. Something had happened with who had done this to Gabby and he didn't want to wake her or scare her with the news. I agreed with that one.

If I could project her from everything that would try to hurt her; I would. She was the love of my life and I wouldn't lose her again. And I didn't care who knew now.

Then I heard the door open again and quickly turned as I saw Antonio go for his gun. "Hey." It was Shay; her loud voice would wake the whole hospital if she was any louder. She was still drunk; she came into the room her normal happy self with help from the drink last night.

"What you got drunk without me?" I turned to see Gabby awake and smiling at Shay.

"NO!" Shay said even louder with that stupid grin on her face as she sat cross legged on the bed. "I have plenty of drink left for our piss up night. Don't worry girl. And I got drunk with Kelly so nothing happened."

"Ha, don't remind me." Kelly said walking into the room. "Hey Dawson, how do you feel?" He asked her, she laughed. "I'm ok, healing so hoping not to be here very long." She said smiling at him. I was glad that she was happy to see our friends even if it was just Kelly and Shay.

"Hey gabby…" Antonio started and she looked at her brother. "Can I borrow him for a minute?" He said pointing at me. She nodded and smiled at her brother who smiled back. "I'm coming too." Kelly said following Antonio and then adding, "She gives me a headache." Shay and Gabby both started laughing.

"Don't make me laugh Shay." I heard Gabby say before I shut the door.

We followed Antonio as far away from her room as we wanted to go. "What's happened?" I asked knowing that if Antonio needed to talk to me away from Gabby it was not to upset here. She still didn't know everything.

Severide just looked between us then his eyes fell on Antonio. "We have a name…" Antonio started but Kelly jumped in "who?" I saw the rage in his face.

"Names Howard Taylor, I put him and his brother away when I worked in Vice. We picked his brother up however he said he had nothing to do with it, guy went straight in prison and is now working with the people he hurt before. But his son wanted revenge and it was him who told us about Taylor's plan."

"You don't believe him right, he must be involved somewhere." Kelly nearly yelled, if we weren't in a hospital he would have. "George Taylor was only arrested for keeping the cast and drugs not selling them like his brother was, Howard got the longer sentence on was only just let out. George has been out for almost a year and he now has a family. From everything we have, he cut all ties with his brother leaving prison." Antonio then looked back towards Gabby's room.

"Voight is dealing with this now, he thinks I am too involved but then I mentioned something and he has let me stay but needed a break." He rubbed his hands over his face. I saw that he was at his wits end then I saw something in Kelly's face.

"No…" I started looking at him. "What?" He asked trying to look surprised.

"Let CPD deal with it Kelly, we don't need you, Vargas and Capp in lock up for beating the crap out of him." Then I saw his face turn to anger. "Then what can I do Casey? That bastard…."

"Kelly, let us deal with it." Antonio growled. "Do I need to put a tail on you?" He then warned. Kelly signed and shock his head. "Only for Dawson." He then muttered letting us know he knew what would happen.

"I will call when we have him; just keep her calm for now. The police will still be here, and I am hoping to be able to handcuff the bastard myself. So don't worry about him getting the light treatment." Antonio then said, and then I saw the anger in his eyes. He was so much like Gabby, then she got mad and I mean real mad her eyes were like they were on fire. And it took some time to calm her down after.

I nodded and so did Kelly. Then his phone rang, he didn't answer it but looked at us both, "Tell Gabs that I will come by later. Ok?" I nodded and he quickly left. God this was like a nightmare and I wasn't waking up.

"We better get back." Kelly muttered looking at me. I nodded and as we moved towards Gabby's room. "How are you?" Kelly asked me as we got near. "I will be better when I get her home and this is all over." He nodded and as we got to the door. We heard laughter as we opened the door.

**Shays POV**

As Matt and Kelly left the room I stopped laughing and looked at my hands, I knew I was still drunk but I couldn't look at Gabby. "Hey, what's going through that thick skull of yours?" I heard Gabby ask me and looked at her. "You could have died Gabby and for what saving me?" I said looking down at the floor, I knew her injures and she had nearly died, and for what? Died saying me. I didn't want that to happen, god she had pushed me away from the burning ceiling which blocked the door way and I couldn't do anything.

She couldn't have escaped and if it hadn't been for the guys they wouldn't have found her. And they would have been too late. She knew Casey would have never been the same if he lost Gabs, she was the right one from him and I had always said it. But she was always my girl and she always will be and to think that she could have died in that room scared me. Gabby looked shocked at what I had said and then I felt her grab my hand.

"Shay, I would save your life every time and don't you blame yourself for what happened then. Listen to me girl; you're my best friend and no questions about if I would do it again because I would." I knew she was telling me the truth, and when I looked at her, I knew that she had made up her mind. We were family after all.

I smiled and nodded, "So when are you getting out of here coz I need you back in the saddle and as soon as possible." She laughed but then as she pulled herself up her smile fell and I saw the pain in her eyes again. "Shay stop it hurts to much to laugh." As she settled herself again she smiled at me. "Glad you are ok still Shay." I nodded knowing I wasn't going to change her mind.

"And I am glad that you are ok and will soon get back to work instead of lying around with the lieutenant." I said with my normal grin. She pulled a face and then said, "How long have you know?" I smiled again, got she and Casey were on the same wave length. I shook my head at her. "Please girl, don't you know me at all? God it was very easy to see the change in both of you. But you were the reason I found it out." Shock ran into her face. "Me? What do you mean?"

She thought that the things they had done had fooled everyone, well nearly everyone. Gabby seemed to have changed the most when they had finally got together as she turned more into herself and wasn't that annoyed but it was hard for me not to let this little secret come out. I knew that if they wanted to keep it quiet, I wasn't going to be the one who told them but now I had Severide to worry about. He I knew wouldn't keep this secret for very long.

"Gabriela Dawson, I work with you every shift and you have had a little glow about you since you two did the act and thought that I wouldn't see that. I'm hurt." I said smiling but then rolled my eyes. She smiled and hid her face with the blanket. "Sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered and I smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry about it. I knew from the start but well done for acting like nothing was going on as the guys haven't." I said blowing the idea away.

"We need to plan a spa day or a night out…" I started getting happy about the idea when the door opened and Casey came in with Severide who looked like he was ready to kill someone. Antonio must have found something out and didn't want Gabby to be scared that someone had tried to kill us but more likely kill her.

"Shay can we talk to you?" Casey asked looking between me and Gabby. I turned to Gabby who smiled at me but I could tell that we were keeping things from her; I did want to tell her about everything but where they right and it was better to protect Gabby from this?

I nodded and climbed off the bed and followed Casey out of the room but Severide shook his head and gave Gabby a hug and sat down on the chair next to the bed. I hoped Kelly wouldn't tell her about it till I talked to Casey and Antonio. We needed to see what they thought about telling her but I knew Gabby was stronger than most but would this destroy her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Severide's' POV**

I hated not tell Gabby what I knew. That someone had set that fire to kill her, I bet she thought it was an accident or a fault with the wiring but the true was more deadly. But I thought to myself that if it was me I would want my friends to tell me the truth; I would be also really pissed if they hid the fact from me. Just like we were going with Gabby.

But also I knew that she wouldn't be really upset about someone trying to kill her but the fact that someone had tried to kill her when she was with Shay. Shay was her best friend and if Shay had been worse than Gabby was. I knew Gabby would never forgive herself. She would have blamed herself so much that she would make herself worse.

I thought about the time when she and Gabby went out drinking and ended up with a hell of a hangover. With me babysitting them on our day off. "What are you smiling at?" I heard her ask. I looked up and I saw her confused face. "Only waiting for you to get well again so I don't have to drink with Shay ever again." I smiled as she started laughing.

"Well she is a handful so don't worry I will be back on my feet in no time." She said smiling. God it was good to see her feeling better. But god I wish she would understand that she scared the hell out of us when we found her.

"Gabby… you have a broken skull…" I started but she jumped right in. "Fractured skull." I shook my head.

"Fine a fractured skull but also internal bleeding with a punched lung to rap it all up." I knew my voice had gotten to more of my annoyed voice. I looked away from me, "Gabby look it's just going to take more than a few months till your back and able to drink. Believe me I know." I said when I smiled. "Meaning I am the one who has to get drunk with her and deal with the killer headaches." She smiled and looked at me. Her face fell, "What are they keeping from me?" she asked and I froze. Crap.

"You know too don't you?" She asked looking straight at me. I sighed; brilliant it had to be me in the room when she asked that. I opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. _'Saved by the bell'_ I thought.

As the door opened I was never happier to see my team. Capp, Tony and Vargas filed in with flowers, balloons and cards with Capp holding a bag. "Gifts for the lady and that's not you Severide." Vargas said hugging Gabby. Everyone laughed as I shook my head. Tony and Capp both hugged Gabby and Capp took the seat next to the bed.

"I own you a thank you I hear." She said looking at Capp and Vargas who both smiled and shook their head. "No, your family so don't even bovver." Vargas said placing his hands in his pocket. "But we wouldn't say no to a free drink at Molly's." Capp added which got a slap around the head by Tony. Laugher filled the room. "Where is everyone?" Gabby asked. Capp smiled. "Doctor's rules and we wouldn't want to break them." Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. Before I could speak Gabby cut in.

"When me and Shay brought you in you wanted to leave without the doctor's say so. So you can't talk." Everyone laughed but Capp sighed and smiled cheekily at Gabby. "What?" She asked worried. God I was. I knew Capp only too well.

"Open the bag." He said handing the bag over. I looked at Tony who met my eyes and shrugged his shoulders. God now I was worried. I watched as Gabby opened the bag and her face broke into a smile, "how did you…?" She asked and Capp smiled. "Called your brother." She shook her head and pulled out a new leather jacket that she had wanted to get and had been talking to Shay about before they had gotten the call.

"Thank you." She said hugging him. "Don't worry about it – call it an early pay day." He said smiling and so was she. I looked down at the floor. 'I knew how much that cost and god Capp I had to thank him later for this.' Then I heard another knock on the door and the nurse came in. "Sorry but I had a number of firefighters who asked me to pass on a message which is that you have had long enough." She smiled and left the room.

"God, bet that's Herrmann." Vargas said pulling Capp up. "We will come back later." As he gave her a hug. "Thanks again." She said as she hugged back then whispered a special thank you to Capp and then hugged Tony.

"You coming Severide?" Tony asked turning to look at me. I looked up and shook my head. "I'm on Casey's orders." I said shrugging my shoulders like I didn't know why. But the look that Vargas gave me made me think differently. As they left the room I thought to myself that maybe Casey had told them not to bring it up or say anything to her. I hoped that was true as it would make everything a lot easier for me.

Five minutes later the room was full with members of trunk and me sat in the corner, like my guys they brought presents of Gabby and Herrmann brought in a box and then explained. "Shelly thought that you needed a treat so she and the kids cooked some chocolate brownies for you." Gabby smiled and asked him to pass on her thanks to them. They stayed for around ten minutes until we all could see that Gabby was getting tired.

As they left I saw her fallen asleep, she was a tough girl. I knew that but would she forgive us for not telling her that the fire was aimed to kill her. I hoped so.

**Capp's POV**

As we left the room I was happy that she liked my gift, I didn't care that it had cost me a lot to get it but Gabby desired it. As we walking into the waiting room the lads from truck moved to see Dawson. I saw Casey and Shay talking in the corner of the room. I moved up to them.

"You know who did this don't you?" I asked causing Vargas and Tony to move closer. With the chief talking to the police he was coming later. Shay looked away from me which gave me my answer. "Who was it?" I almost growled. But Casey cut me off. "Like I told Severide, Gabby doesn't need you getting locked up for going after him. Let CPD deal with it."

I wanted to scream at him, tell him that we would deal with it our way but then I heard someone come up behind us. "Capp. Let it alone." I turned and saw the chief. "We will let CPD deal with this when we concentrate on Gabby's recovery. Understood."

He was right, they both were but I let helpless in that fire. I couldn't stop the pain she was in or stop the injuries but I could just stand around and do nothing. I nodded and then followed Vargas out of the hospital, I needed to get away from this place and I heard from behind Tony ask Casey to give Severide a message. "We will be where we normally are."

That's right; I needed a drink and somewhere to relax. And fast before I punched someone or something.

**Antonio's POV**

I sat at my desk waiting for the location of the bastard who tried to kill my sister. Voight had been interviewing George Taylor about what he knew but in the end I knew that he didn't have it in him to cold bloody kill someone. But Voight wanted to check if he knew anything or any other plans that his brother might have for them.

"How's Gabby?" Jay asked handing me another cup of coffee. I looked up and nodded thanks for the coffee. "She was awake when I dropped in this morning and old Casey and Severide what we found out…" I started to explain but then Erin joined the conversation. "You told Severide?" Erin asked. I nodded and looked up and saw the worry in her face.

"Don't worry – me and Casey warned him not to get involved and if I heard even a whisper of them trying to get involved I would put a trail on them." I explained and she nodded. "And I know Gabi wouldn't want them getting into trouble because of her; she would kill me if I let that happen."

Jay laughed and moved away from me very quickly in case I hit him but I just smiled. Then I heard the sound of Voight's boots. "We have a location." He said making everyone start to gear up. Then I saw him moving towards me. "Are you sure you want in bro?"

I looked at him, "He came after me and my family. I am getting involved Voight and don't try to stop me." I growled. He nodded. "Alright bro." As we moved to get ready I looked down at my badge, I wouldn't cross that line even if Howard tried to make me. He was going away – for a long time. I would make sure of that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Casey's POV**

After Squad had left I sat down next to the chief as Shay had gone to get a cup of coffee, her hangover was coming on stronger than before and she was feeling the headache come on. I wanted to be there with Gabby but I knew that it was better to let the guys see her for themselves without me there as I didn't want anything to slip but I trusted them.

I had told them the same time as Squad that keeping that the fire wasn't an accident a secret from Gabby for now. It was better for her not to get herself worked up and it was the doctor's orders not to stress her out. That bit of information could remain in the dark for a bit longer, but was Capp and Severide right? Shouldn't we take it into our own hands and make him regret it? But then I thought about Antonio. He would kill us if we tried anything like that and so would the Chief.

But I knew that Gabby would hate me if I did something that stupid. I would let CPD deal with it but I wasn't happy about it, I also knew Antonio. He wouldn't let the man forget to never mess with his family again, but I also knew that when someone targeted someone that meant something to Voight they would live to regret it. I might not like Voight but I knew that he protected the people in his team like we did. I just couldn't forgive him yet for nearly killing me but I put that aside when Antonio trusted him. I still didn't like it.

My focus had to be on Gabby, and to make sure she worked on getting better. She had been really badly injured but I knew she would play down everything but that wasn't my only problem. I was worried about how she would feel when we finally told her the truth about everything. I turned to the chief as we sat alone.

"Are we doing the right thing about not telling Gabby about the fire?" I asked him moving my head so I could see his face. He looked as tired as I felt. I guessed that he had as much sleep as I had. As I asked the question he turned and looked at me. In his eyes I saw the pain and the fury that was there.

"For now, we aren't going to tell her. Wait till she is stronger and healed a little more before we do. We will get through this." Maybe the chief was right but as he looked up he saw everyone coming back down the hall.

Herrmann was the last one out and instead of leaving he moved towards us. "Antonio got any leads?" I didn't know what to tell him, would he act like Capp and Severide did? No, that wasn't Herrmann. He was a father, and would do what was right for Gabby. "Antonio told me they knew who did it and why. They just have to find him." He nodded.

"So she is still under protection coz Cindy wanted to come and visit but…" Herrmann started but I jumped in. "No tell her its fine. I just tell the detective that is sat outside her room that she is coming. I think Gabby would want to see her." Herrmann nodded and left to call Cindy, me and the chief then walked back to Gabby's room knowing Shay needed more coffee so I didn't expect her back soon. Well not till she had four more cups of coffee and some painkillers.

As we walked down the hall the chief stopped me and turned to face me. "I know about you and Dawson, so there isn't any point trying to hide it but I also know some of the guys already know. I have no problem with it but if it gets in the way of a call…" I was shocked with that, how did the chief know? It couldn't have been Severide or Shay so how could he. But that the last comment I needed to tell him.

"Chief we have been going out for a bit and our feelings haven't changed any call choses. You know that. The only difference is others know." He nodded and we started walking to her room. As we walked in, turned back to the detective that was still there and told him about Cindy; he understood and nodded. As I went back into the room Gabby was asleep with Severide laid uncomfortable in the chair near the window dead to the world. I got my phone out and took a quick snap before he suddenly woke up and see us.

"Delete that now Matt!" He growled at me as I smiled.

"Nope." I answered. Which made him growl again.

**Antonio's POV**

We were all ready to move in; Howard was going to pay for what he had done to my sister. This was the time I was happy for Voight being my boss, as the one other thing he would protect was his team but more importantly their families. I wanted Howard to pay for what he did and by the size of the team we had ready. Twenty officers and a SWAT team because I knew Howard was dangerous when cornered.

The signal was giving and we moved in, the second we got into the building it ended up a shooting match. In the corner of my eye I saw Howard leg it. "HOWARD!" I yelled and quickly ran after him, he was mine. From behind me I heard Jay shout. "Tonio!" Then I heard someone run after me. But they weren't going to stop me, Howard was mine.

We ended up in a dead end. "How's your sister detective?" Howard laughed as I pointed my gun at him. I wanted to kill him, I had too.

"Antonio!" I heard Jay yell. And then…bang.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen **

**Antonio's POV**

My shoulder burned like a hot flame was licking up it as I fell to the floor. Over my head I could hear the sound of two bullets moving towards their target and the cry and sound of Howard falling to the floor. My name was been shouted and then I heard the sound of 'officer down', great I am not getting out of this. As I pulled myself up and grabbed my shoulder, then I saw Jay clear Howard's gun away from his dead body. I owned Jay now.

"Antonio, you alright?" Jay asked grabbing hold of my arm and putting pressure on my wound.

"Feel like I've been shot." I chuckled holding back the pain I was felt in my arm. Jay shook his head at me, he wanted to say something but he didn't want to piss me off or annoy me.

"That was stupid Tonio. You could have been killed." I knew he was right but I couldn't let him escape, he had hurt my family and I wasn't going to let him away with it. The next thing I knew I was in the back of an ambulance getting my shoulder wrapped with thick bandages but I had to go to hospital, I wasn't getting out of it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" As I turned I saw Voight looking pissed at me, I knew this was coming.

"I wasn't letting him get away with it…" I started but Voight cut me off.

"He could have killed you bro, and then what would I tell your sister? I don't think she would care if you got the guy or not." I guessed he was right. "You're going to hospital and I don't want to see you at work till that's healed." He pointed at my shoulder and walked off. I guess I was expecting that.

However as I climbed into the ambulance, someone opened the doors and Jay climbed in. I guessed I wasn't getting rid of him till he said what he wanted to say. The trip to the hospital was in silence and as the doctor checked my shoulder, luckily it hadn't caused any injuries and I didn't need an operation. But I had to keep it in a sling so I couldn't hide it from her. Gabby was going to find out.

Me and Jay walked back to Gabby's room, trying to think about how to explain everything to her. As we walked past the waiting room I found Shay talking to Herrmann and Cindy. Shay's face turned white when she saw me, well I didn't blame here. My arm in a sling and my t-shirt even as it was black she could see the stain of blood.

"What happened to you?" Shay cried as Herrmann turned to look at me.

"We got him." I said and she gave me a strong hug, but I didn't brake as I needed it even as I shoulder screamed with pain. I guess I needed it, to know that I had done the right thing. But now I had to tell Gabby everything.

"The chief and Casey is with her and I think so is Severide." Shay said and I nodded.

"I need coffee, anyone else?" Jay said and closely followed by Shay.

I headed alone to Gabby's room and as I opened the door…

**Gabby's POV**

As I woke, I could hear Severide and Matt's voices arguing over something but as I opened my eyes I saw the chief sat next to me watching the two men argue.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked and as the chief heard my voice he turned and smiled at me.

"Matt took a photo of Severide asleep on the chair and wouldn't delete it. And it is good to see you Gabby." He said smiling, I smiled back at him.

"Good to see you too chief, sorry for worrying you." I said knowing that he would blame himself for what happened but how could he have known? I sadly knew they were keeping something from me, but I guessed that my brother had something to do with it. He always wanted to keep me safe but sometimes his protecting got a little bit too much.

Then the saw my door open and Matt and Severide stopped arguing and turned, I couldn't see who it was but their faces looked shocked and worried. They nodded to the chief and all three of them left the room. Something was going on and I hated been kept out the lope. I just wished they just told me.

**Casey POV**

As I heard the door open from behind me I turned to see the blood stained Antonio in the door way, he didn't say anything but motioned us outside so he could talk to us. I nodded and motioned the chief to follow. I might not like to leave Gabby alone but I guessed how tired Antonio was, everything was going to be ok. And that only made more sense to me when I didn't see the detective that had been stuck in the seat across the hall. I guessed they had their man.

"What happened to you?" Severide said pointing at Antonio's arm, which was in a sling with a thick bandage wrapped around his arm and shoulder. I wanted to ask that myself, but Severide bet me at it.

Antonio smiled, "Well, we got him but he got a shot off at me. And luckily for me Jay got two shots off." Antonio's report shocked me and the look on the chief's face also was shock and relief. But Severide then asked. "He's dead?"

As Antonio nodded I felt something that felt like relief that Gabby was now safe and didn't need the 24 hour protection but that also meant that we had to tell her about what we had been hiding from her. The truth.

"So we need to tell her?" I asked but before Antonio could answer Severide answered it. "Yes. We can't hide it from her when she isn't in danger. I told you it was stupid not too." I could feel the pain that Severide had been hiding about not telling Gabby the truth; if it had been me I would have been angry if they hadn't told me.

"Matt, you should do it." The chief said looking at me, "Antonio maybe you should be there too. I give the others a call and Severide you can call Squad and make sure they aren't doing anything." The look that the chief gave him made Severide turn and walk away with his phone in hand. I knew that was aimed at Capp and Vargas more than Tony.

The chief nodded to us and left following Severide, I knew that this was going to be hard, and I knew the Gabby might hate me for keeping the truth from her but I hoped she understood. I just hoped as I opened the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen **

**Casey's POV**

I opened the door to her room, not knowing how she would act when she knew the truth only to find her not alone. Sat in the chair that the chief had been and the chair I had was Capp and Vargas with Tony sat in the window. I thought _'what the hell were they doing here?' _

But didn't have too as Vargas who was sat in my seat answered the unspoken question, "Dawson got hungry and the hospital food is crap so we brought her some real food."

In Gabby's lap was a pizza box from her favourite place and she was enjoying the pizza but then Tony left his phone buzz and pulled it out. "Guys." He said shaking his phone in the air and all three of them got up.

Waving bye to her they quickly left the room and then Gabby saw Antonio's arm. "Tonio what happened to you?" She cried, she hated seeing her brother hurt. Well so did I.

Antonio walked over to Gabby moving the pizza with his good hand and placing it on the table next to her bed before sitting down of the bed and pulling her into a hug. I could see Gabby carefully avoiding his bad shoulder and hugging him around the neck. "We haven't been truthful to you Gabby." He said in her ear and she pulled away looking at him before looking at me.

"Gabby you have to understand that we wanted to protect you and it's the reason we didn't tell you." Antonio said and waited for Gabby to say something.

"Is it was Kelly had trouble with not saying before?" She asked looking at him. God, I was going to kill Kelly. And Antonio nodded. "What then is it?" She asked, I could hear it in her voice she was a little annoyed with us for keeping something from her.

Antonio sighed. "The fire wasn't an accident."

I watched as Gabby took in that information, she just looked at her hands that were in her brother's. I didn't want to say anything in case it causes her to lose it with the both of us. I wouldn't mind if she did as we had kept something from her, it was like we chose that she couldn't handle the information that we knew.

But then Gabby spoke. "Someone tried to kill me didn't they? That's what you were keeping from me?"

I was a little bit shocked that she had put everything together so quickly, I had hoped that she would understand that someone had set the fire but how did she jump to the fact that she was the target? I didn't know.

"Gabby how do you…?" I asked and she looked at me and then her brother. "Well you ordered Severide to stay with me and then everyone was acting like they were hiding something from me and then you have been shot and have been on edge since I woke up." She said looking at Antonio and she smiled at him, "You forget that I can read you better than anyone else."

He pulled her into another hug. "This happened because of me sis. That man targeted you because of one of my cases." I heard Antonio's voice break.

I knew that he blamed himself for everything and no one was taking that blame except him, he had lead someone to his family and they had used that against him. I couldn't think of how I would feel if my family had been hurt because of something I had done but then I remembered how Voight had threatened Hallie and how I didn't want to leave her alone for a minute but if it had been my sister. I didn't know what I would have done. The same as Antonio, I wouldn't rest till she was safe but maybe I would have left Severide and Squad involved as I knew what they would do to protect family.

"Did you get him?" I heard Gabby mutter in Antonio's ear and he pulled away and nodded. "He shot you?" I guessed she would ask that; he nodded again. I saw as she wiped the tears from her and Antonio's eyes.

"Then we're ok." She said kissing his forehead, I saw him smile and then he heard his phone ring. "That's probably Laura." I heard him say, and Gabby smiled. "Go home Antonio. I'll see you tomorrow." Antonio nodded and with one more hug and kiss he nodded to me and left the room.

**Gabby's POV**

After Antonio went home, I pushed myself against the pillows trying to take everything in. Everyone had been lying to me, some more than others. I could see that Severide, Capp and the rest of Squad wanted to tell me something and so did Herrmann but what annoyed me the most is that they thought I couldn't handle it.

Well…maybe I couldn't. Now I was ready to be told I should be annoyed but I knew they only wanted me safe.

Then I remembered that Matt was still in the room. "Gabby I am so sorry that we keep this from you but we thought it was best to not tell you." I heard him say and then I saw that he had taken Antonio's place on the bed. I wanted to yell and scream at him for not telling me but I couldn't.

"Why Matt?" I asked feeling the tears fall from my face again. And then I felt his hand on mine. "I thought that you would be safer not knowing so you could deal with healing and getting better before I broke the news."

I could hear it in his voice that he hated lying to me and I knew Shay and Severide plus everyone hated it too. "Guess I forgive you then." And I looked up to see him smile and pull me into a kiss. "I am sorry Gabby." He added and then I heard his phone go off, he took one look at it and pulled his 'I'm going to kill someone' face.

Then he showed me his phone. It was a text from Kelly. _'Sorry – told everyone about you two. It slipped out I swear.' _

I started laughing. And Matt just looked at me, "I'm gonna kill him.' He said and we both smiled. I was happier now that I knew what they were hiding and didn't remember my eyes closing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

**Gabby's POV (3 weeks later…)**

I was finally out of hospital, thank god. I was only too glad to leave that place and start to move on after everything that happened and try to get my life normal again. Well as normal as I can get it, I can't go back to work for a few more months. I hated medical leave and sadly I couldn't cut off a few weeks off it coz Antonio and Matt would gang up on me with the chief.

But lucky as we pulled outside of Molly's I was just happy that I was finial home and moving on with my life with Matt. Thanks to Severide, everyone in the fire house knew. I wanted to thank him because it made it real but Matt wanted to make Severide pay for telling everyone but that was Kelly. Matt told me to wait as he walked around his truck to open my door. "I can open the door myself." I said to him as I got out, but he gave me his normal smile and I knew he was hiding something. "You're hiding something again aren't you?" I said looking at him as he shut the door. I wanted a peaceful night, see Shay and the others then go home but I knew that look on Matt's face and I knew that he was hiding something that was a surprise. Matt couldn't keep secrets, he couldn't and not with me.

We walked up to the front door and he pulled it open, the sea of people I saw inside and the noise as I entered the room was amazing. The whole house was there; Shay ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome back." She said and then handed me a box wrapped with pink paper.

"Shay?" I said placing it on one of the tables and look at her, she smiled and then answered. "It's from everyone."

I smiled at her, and opened the box to find a helmet with the EMT logo on the side. I turned to the team to find them smiling. "I know you have a hard head but a little bit more protection is something that you need." I shook my hand and gave her another hug. "Thank you." I whispered and Shay answered "You're welcome sweetie."

As we broke apart Severide moved towards us, he looked between Matt and me and broke into a smile. I looked at him, and he pulled me into a hug, "Sorry, it slipped out." He muttered into my ear. I pulled away and looked at him. He gave me his normal cheeky grin but then I heard my phone ring in my pocket.

As I opened the message, a photo of Kelly asleep on one of the hospital chairs popped onto the screen. Shay looked at my phone over my shoulder and broke into a laughing fit. My lungs couldn't take that so I smiled at Kelly evil. He looked confused until he saw the evil look on Matt's face.

"No…no… you said you deleted it." He cried looking at Matt as everyone else looked confused at the scene. Severide giving Matt evil looks and nearly yelling at him with me and Shay with grins on our faces. In the end I saw Capp move over to look at the image on my phone, he burst out laughing asked me to send him it.

I knew that Severide had heard it and he turned to me. "Please Dawson. No." I sighed and looked at Capp who was red in the face and when given a stern look from Severide he choked on his drink which ended in Tony slapping his friend hard on the back.

That is when I got the idea and quickly put my phone away. "I only sent it to one person."

He looked at me with a broken look on his face. I knew that I might not be able to do it but I knew who would. Then I heard the sound of everyone's phone buzz and all three of us turned to Shay who had her phone out grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Shay!" Kelly shouted and the room filled with laughter. After everyone went back talking and drinking, I made my way to the bar, Herrmann handed me a glass of cola as I wasn't allowed alcohol as I was still on painkillers. And he smiled before going to serve someone at the other end of the bar.

I just sighed when I saw Matt that the seat next to me with a beer already in his hand, "are you ok?" He asked rubbing my back. I smiled at him looked down at my glass. "I will be." I said looking at my family enjoying life. I knew I was lucky to be here.

He kissed me on the head but then someone called my name. "Hey Dawson, we getting some free drinks or…?" It was Capp, I heard Herrmann shout a no. But I sighed and turned to him. "They did save me." Herrmann sighed and then smiled. "Fine but only one." He said moving towards Squad and handed them a bottle each.

Shay and Severide were still beating each other up over the photo but I knew they would forget it sooner than later but Shay would use it as a weapon against him when she wanted too. It was the reason I sent it to her.

After everything that happened to me, I guess that my family is what is important to me. And for my boys at the house.

Well…

I wouldn't have them any other way.


	21. My personally message to the readers

**Hey everyone, **

**This is the end sadly of this story. They learnt the truth and the Antonio made it right and the family is back together and as strong as ever. I would like to personally thank Justicerocks and Snowgirl01 for their support though this story and so many others for helping me through this story. It was been an adventure to me as much as it has been for you. **

**I do have a few other Chicago fire stories if you would like to see more as since I have closed this chapter I am starting a new one. 'Family' this the next story I will be working on for Chicago fire and I hope to see you enjoy that story as much as you have enjoyed this one. **

**Thanks again**

**Edengwen **


End file.
